


Unrequited

by Sammykh



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Black Hat's proverbial heart belongs to someone long dead.Dr. Flug wishes otherwise.





	Unrequited

Dr.Flug winces as Black Hat makes another jab at him on camera, before concluding his rant about whichever villain, and exiting the recording room. Everything the doctor does is offending to the eldritch in some way. Flug’s very presence being the source of ire in some occasions.

More like most.

Flug sighs as he begins heading back to the lab, his many deadlines screaming for attention. 

Flug knows why his boss hates him so much. Black Hat has mentioned the reason many times in passing.

His previous scientist.

Flug knows next to nothing about this person, but he does know his boss held a great respect for them.

A respect Flug so desperately craves.

Flug tries to work mindlessly, but his thoughts always wander back to his Jefecito. 

Flug blushes behind his bag as he recalls the first time the word slipped from his mouth regarding Black Hat. It was a particularly bad day, and Flug was on his knees, begging for his life while simultaneously worshipping the demon.

Flug wonders if the previous scientist used to say it. It would explain why every time it slips from Flug’s mouth, Black Hat’s fury dies down ever so slightly despite the glare he receives.

Flug loves Black Hat. Worships him. Trembles in fear and awe of the being he works for, and has always wanted to work for, but all Black Hat sees him as is a replacement.

Flug stays determined however. Someday he will manage to surpass the standard his predecessor set. He will reach it someday.

Until then, Flug will survive. Until then, Flug will continue to do his best. Until then, Flug will soak up any attention his Jefecito will give him, even if it’s a beating.

Until then, Flug will be nothing more to his love, than a scab.


End file.
